


Bear hug

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Wank Week, Masturbation, Pining, Prompt 1 - Experimentation, Teddy Bear Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Dorothea gets Edelgard the gift of a teddy bear - Edelgard puts said gift to use.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Bear hug

Exhausted, Edelgard flopped down onto her bed. The day had been long and arduous, but not without its good moments. Her cheeks were softly tinted pink, her heart fluttering in her chest. God, this giddiness she felt was ridiculous! She was the Emperor, and yet here she was, sprawled out on her bed sheets, cuddling into a soft plush that Dorothea gave her today, and grinning like a schoolgirl. 

_ “Now, Edie,”  _ She had said, hiding something behind her back,  _ “When we were getting supplies, I saw you looking at something.”  _

From behind, she materialised a fairly large teddy bear. It was about 20 or so inches from head to rump, maybe a little more, its fur chestnut brown. Edelgard was shocked enough that Dorothea noticed her interest in the bear, and being given it had almost bowled her over! But of course, it was followed with a playful flirtation.

_ “It’ll keep you company at night - you could even pretend it’s me.”  _

It was harmless teasing, she knew that, but it sent a bright blush to her face, and she’d given her a slightly stammered chastising. This only served to increase the teasing - Dorothea found it simply adorable. She’d kissed her on the cheek before leaving to meet up with Manuela. Edelgard couldn’t help being caught up in her charm, frankly wrapped around her little finger. The bear only tightened that.

She sighed quietly, nuzzling her nose into the soft fuzz of the teddy’s head, catching the sweet notes of Dorothea’s perfume in its coat. Had her intention been to get Edelgard so flustered? This wasn’t just from handling; it had been sprayed. She couldn’t help letting her mind stray. Sharing a bed, curling into her side, feeling the soft brush of her long brown hair against her cheek.

Her thoughts strayed further, to feeling the songstress’ arms wrapped around her body, clutching her close. For a moment, she swore she could feel the ghosting of fingers along her side, arcing in towards her stomach. Edelgard shivered, biting at her bottom lip. Was it wrong to think of her this way - to find herself longing to feel the grace of her soft hands over her skin, dancing over each scar and line of her body?

Edelgard mimicked the movement with her own hand over top her dress. Her skin felt hot. With shaking fingers, she undid the gold clasps of the gown, awkwardly shucking it down her body and kicking it off the bed. Her eyes flicked a moment to the bear, and further embarrassment struck. Using her hand was almost redundant; she was too aware that it was  _ herself _ . 

Taking the bear’s wrist shyly, she pulled its paw to her belly, shivering under the sensation of the dense, short fluff. Her eyes fluttered closed. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling, to let waves of electricity ripple out from wherever the paw next went. Drawing the paw upwards, she pushed it beneath her undershirt.

A quiet, high whine left her as the longer fur around the paw pad brushed just barely over a nipple. She worked the paw in slow circles, curling her toes as a dim ebb of pleasure rolled through her. A little more weight, a little more speed in the movement, and she gave a whimper. 

Instinctually, she let her free hand wander down her body. She nudged her underclothes aside, drawing a finger over her folds, cursing at how wet she was from the touches of a teddy bear. This was Dorothea’s fault. There had never been someone to leave her feeling this way before. She was trembling. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she sunk two fingers into herself.

Her thumb brushed her clit, calling a quiet gasp from her throat. She left the paw resting on her chest, and brought the bear’s head up against her neck, imagining Dorothea leaving kisses over the skin as her fingers delved deeper. It had taken a lot of experimentation to really figure out what she liked, and her movements still remained rather clumsy. She nudged the head downwards, moving its mouth over her tummy. 

Images of Dorothea trailing kisses over her skin, working her way down to between her legs, put an idea in mind. With a touch of apprehension - the act in mind made her feel downright sinful - she pushed the bear further.   
“Sorry,” she whispered to the toy.   
It’s head was positioned between her thighs, and she looped a leg around the back of its neck, fingers deep in the fur. Was she really about to hump a teddy bear? She was no better than a dog.

Pushing the muzzle against her slick cunt, still clothed, she rolled her hips against it. The nose was cold and firm even through the fabric, and it felt good when it scraped across her clit. Her head fell back against the pillow, breaths falling heavy. This was not her first teddy bear - why hadn’t this idea crossed her mind before? Edelgard huffed a little as she continued to fuck herself on the bear’s snout. 

Her thighs tensed, and she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the moans that threatened to break. It would be mortifying enough to be caught masturbating, let alone with a  _ bear _ . The object assisting her was overwritten by the image of the songstress, hands on her thighs as her tongue lapped at her sex.   
  
The shame of her suppositions, in addition to the act of rutting her cunt on the bear’s now damped muzzle, had alighted a greater pleasure in her. She pushed a heel into its back, writhing as she considered lips around her nub, sucking softly, lapping over the sensitive flesh.

Edelgard gave a sharp cry into the back of her hand, biting down as her thighs quivered either side of the teddy’s head. A final few erratic bucks, and she fell back against the sheets, sighing and pulling the bear up to be beside her.    
_ “You could even pretend it’s me.”  
_ Dorothea had read her like a book. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! You can find me at @woofskaya on twitter!


End file.
